Drive Thru
by Pearls and Mascara
Summary: In which Percy and Annabeth take a trip through the drive thru. Short, all-dialogue drabble. Please read and review!


_I own nothing related to Percy Jackson or any other franchise mentioned in this story in any way._

* * *

"So… McDonald's?"

"No, Percy."

"Taco Bell?"

"Gross."

"Zaxby's?"

"I don't really feel like chicken."

"Where do _you_ want to get drive thru, Annabeth?"

"I don't know."

"… McDonald's?"

"Ugh."

"I'm making an executive decision, and we are going to McDonald's."

"Yeah, okay, fine."

"So what do you want?"

"Maybe chicken."

"You said you didn't feel like chicken!"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me."

"My pleasure."

"I guess I'll just get a burger, then."

"I'm getting a Big Mac."

"Hey, should I get a milkshake?"

"At McDonald's?"

"Where else, Seaweed Brain."

"If you want milkshakes, we're going to Zaxby's."

"We're already here!"

"We'll get milkshakes next. First stop: food."

"We aren't stopping, we're going through the drive thru."

"Hi, yes, I'll have one Big Mac and one regular burger. Oh, and extra fries please. Oh yeah, Annabeth, what do you want to drink?"

"We're getting milkshakes."

"But our meals come with drinks."

"This is why we should just get our milkshakes here."

"If we are getting milkshakes we're going to do it right, not at McDonald's."

"Does a bottle of water count?"

"Surely. Two bottles of water for the drinks please. Yeah, it worked."

"Good."

"I'm hungry."

"It's a good thing we're getting food then."

"Will you count out forty-seven cents for me? Please?"

"Why don't you just give them twelve dollars?"

"Because I have _so much_ change, I don't want anymore."

"Fine. Do you need help counting eleven dollars, too?"

"Ha, ha, Annabeth, you are the funniest person I have ever met."

"You love me."

"Yeah, I do. Oh! Here, hold the bag."

"Smells good."

"Mhmm."

"Milkshakes?"

"Of course. Hey! You're eating the extra fries without me!"

"You asked me to hold the bag."

"At least put the little cup thing in the cup holder so I can have some too… Thank you."

"Percy, why do we have to go all the way to Zaxby's for milkshakes?"

"Because, dearest darlingest Annabeth, Zaxby's has the _best_ milkshakes."

"Do you think we should get a cat?"

"What?"

"For the apartment. A cat."

" _Why_ do you want a cat."

"They're lower maintenance than dogs, I figured a cat may be a good starter pet."

"What about a fish. Now _that's_ low maintenance. Plus, I could talk to it!"

"Which is exactly why we are not getting a fish."

"Cats live a long time, you know."

"I know. I wasn't thinking we'd get a kitten. Maybe we could rescue an old cat from a shelter or something."

"I'm sorry, but tell me again, why do you want a cat?"

"Percy."

"What?"

"Don't you think we should try our hand at a pet that pretty much takes care of itself before we try to get a dog or a pet that takes a lot of care and attention?"

"I guess it would be good practice for when we have kids. You know. Way, _way_ , into the future."

"Percy, cats are nothing like babies."

"I'm sure they have some similarities."

"Like what."

"Well, they're both breathing things we'd have to take care of."

"Is that all you've got?"

"Okay, maybe we should just start with a cat."

"Hey, we're here."

"Are you excited?"

"Um, not particularly."

"What? I'm about to spend good money so we can both have milkshakes, and you aren't even excited."

"It's just a milkshake, Percy."

"Annabeth, have you ever had a Zaxby's milkshake?"

"No."

"Then you have no opinion. Hi, yes, I'll take a birthday cake milkshake and a chocolate cookie milkshake."

"Chocolate cookie? No, I just want chocolate."

"You'll like it."

"Percy."

"Annabeth."

"If I don't like it I'm going to be really sad."

"You'll like it. Here, count out the change."

"This drive thru is slow."

"Good things to those who wait."

"Here you go."

"Thanks, boo."

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, bae."

"Percy."

"I'm sorry."

"Just hand me the milkshakes."

"Will you put my straw in for me?"

"Yes, dear."

"… So what do you think."

"I've gotta say, this is pretty good."

"I told you you'd like it."

"I guess you just know me pretty well."

"I know I do."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

 **Also, please check out my multi-chapter story, _The Dog Walker_. Thanks!**


End file.
